


Underwater

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1x22, DAMM YOU MIKA, F/M, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Leo are trapped inside the Med Pod. Leo is ready to sacrifice his life to save Jemma's, but she has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Now tell me if "Underwater" by Mika isn't perfect for the Fitzsimmons? 
> 
>  
> 
> And i'm the one who must not cry writing her own fic? 
> 
>  
> 
> Basically it is a re-vision of the famous Fitzsimmons scene in the Mad Pod of the season finale, but with a different ending. 
> 
>  
> 
> DAMN YOU MIKA ,AND DAMN YOU LEO FITZ TO ALWAYS BE A DAMN PUPPY!

 

 

***

_Cause all I need_

_Is the love you breathe_  
Put your lips on me and  
And I can live underwater, 

***

 

 

 

The water had filled their whole , their minds , their thoughts .

 

 

" Then we die here , isen't it ? " asked Jemma .

 

 

To that question , Leo hadn't been able to answer . Because he would do anything to avoid it.

 

 

She was so beautiful as she slept , she seems almost an angel. In his heart , Leo knew there hadn't been a day in which he had loved every small and insignificant thing of her. Her hair that always smelled of lavender , Her large and bright eyes, the little grunt she did every time she laughed too much , but most of all her version upbeat that she had in life.

 

 

But now everything was different . They were hours now that she was sitting in the corner , watching the bubbles rise to the surface of the lens .

 

 

" How do you think it is? " she asked at one point .

 

 

"Death ," said Leo .

 

 

"I like to think of the first theorem of thermodynamics," she began to explain " All the energy of the universe is created "

 

 

" But not destroyed " they recited in chorus.

 

 

"This means that each and every energy inside of us, each particle , will be part of something else. Maybe it will live in a goldfish , a microbe , maybe it will burn in a supernova millions of light years from now and everything is going to be a part of something else: a moon , a cloud .. " said Jemma .

 

 

" A Monkey " added Leo

 

 

" A Monkey " Jemma repeated with a smile , "and millions of other wonderful things that are terrified by death just like us. We gave life to them , and it's all together Fitz . "

 

 

" I diden't like the Academy at first . I was shy, a loner, I kept things to myself. Well , I went ahead and I got a friend there. " Fitz said , smiling to her.

 

 

He would have given his life to save hers , he would do anything for her.

 

 

He taked advantage of another Jemma's distraction moment only to find that oxygen tank that he had seen a short time before .

 

 

He had hoped there were two, but he didn't care . Jemma would survive , she would have had a wonderful life even without him .

 

 

But the thought that he wouldn't have been part of it , broke his heart.

 

 

He wanted to be the cause of her joys, not her crying .

 

 

The plan was relatively simple: they will use one of the machines available within in the Med Pod to create a short circuit and blow up the glass.

 

 

The two stood in silence for a long time , and were looking for a "safe " way to create the malfunction of the machine.

 

 

Meanwhile , he kept with him the can of oxygen as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

 

 

He owed it to Jemma .

 

 

He owed this and more, for all the times that she had helped him in the laboratory and beyond.

 

 

" _I don't know what would you do without me!_ " She always said , laughing.

 

 

Yeah, he didn't know and he wasn't willing to find out very soon. He dared not in the least imagine how his life would have been without her.

 

 

That's why Jemma had to survive. There were no discussions to do : it was so and it was enough.

 

 

Jemma would do anything to change his mind , she would have prayed , cried, but he didn't have to give up.

 

 

Surrender meant death for both and Jemma couldn't get lost the beautiful things life still had to offer her.

 

 

He loved her too much to afford it.

 

 

" Okay, then let's go over the plan," said Leo, "as soon as I press the button , we will be hit by a unbelievable mass of water. Do you think you could do it ? "

 

 

"Yes, sure " said Jemma .

 

 

" Here, hold this ! " Leo said at the time , giving her the oxygen tank .

 

 

" No, and yours? " Said Jemma .

 

 

"Just take it "

 

 

" I'm not leaving you here . It's ridiculous ! We need a new plan , " Jemma said , starting to cry.

 

 

" We will not discuss this , okay? You take this , end of story , " Leo said , not hiding the fear in his eyes. " I couldn't live if you didn't "

 

 

" Well, I feel the same way ," said Jemma crying, " There must be another way”

 

 

" You take this "

 

 

" Why ? Why are you making me do this? You're my best friend in the world"

 

 

"Yes, and you're much more than that, Jemma . I never found the courage to tell you, so let me show you "

 

 

A handful of seconds , a single fluid motion and Leo pressed the damn button .

 

 

It seemed that there was no hope for him , he felt his body slowly abandon him .

 

 

He was almost ready to let go, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his perch and send air into his mouth.

 

 

It was Jemma and it made him breathe again.

 

 

She dragged him with all the strength in her body , and occasionally kissed him on the lips , letting him breathe a little of oxygen .

 

 

Their lips barely touched during the long and arduous climb , but for Leo meant to go back and live , breath by breath, kiss after kiss, beat after beat.

 

 

They reached the surface together, hand in hand. They wouldn't have left eachother for no reason at all .

 

 

" You saved me ," Leo said incredulously .

 

 

" I don't know what would you do without me" said Jemma , ripping a smile while a helicopter was coming to them.

 

 

"Yes, this is all pretty damn romantic, but now your science butts are asked to come on board . " Fury himself said .

 

 

They were saved , and Leo was certain.

 

 

With Jemma's love , he could even live underwater.

 

 


End file.
